The Forbidden City: walkthrough
Walkthrough criteria This gamebook can be completed in many different ways. This walkthrough is compiled so as to maximize the probability of completing the book successfully while experiencing as much of the story as possible. When presented with a choice, I selected in the following order: First priority is avoiding insta-death sections. Second, avoiding combats. Third, minimizing Endurance point loss. Fourth, maximizing Willpower points. Fifth, viewing as many sections as possible. I assume you completed Grey Star the Wizard according to my walkthrough, thus maximizing your chances of victory in this book. :) For starters, you get an extra ten Willpower points, plus the choice of another Magick (I would choose Prophecy) and you get to keep your equipment accrued in the last book. Getting started Suggested Lesser Magicks I recommend selecting the following Magicks (Psychomancy is unnecessary so long as wise decisions are made when confronted with a choice): # Sorcery # Enchantment # Elementalism # Alchemy # Evocation # Prophecy Starting equipment You start the game with the following items: * Wizard's Staff (Weapon) * Broadsword (Weapon) * Two Meals (Backpack) * Coil of Rope (Backpack) * Pestle and Mortar (Backpack) * Tinderbox (Backpack) * Map of Shadakine Empire (Special Item) * Magic Talisman (Special Item) * Medallion (Special Item) * Silver Charm (Special Item) * Five Tarama Seeds (Special Item) * Empty Vial (Herb Pouch) * Packet of Ezeran Crystals (Herb Pouch) * Pouch of Calacena Mushrooms (Herb Pouch) * If you were lucky in the last adventure and didn't use it all up, you might still have some Laumspur in your Herb Pouch as well. Ok, let's get started! Walkthrough (1) The text doesn't explicitly say so, but it's clear to me that you should restore all of your Endurance points. (126) You have Alchemy and so get three Azawood Leaves '(Herb Pouch). (257) Use Sorcery to create a magical shield about yourself. Use a Tarama Seed to avoid the loss of two Willpower points. (278) Conserve your Willpower points. (268) You have a 70% chance of skipping to section 252 (and thus saving a Tarama Seed), or a 30% chance of having to go to 125. (125) Attack the Eijalfish with your Wizard's Staff, using a Tarama seed to avoid the loss of two Willpower points. (274) Use this chance to swim away. (252) Ignore the sound. You would gain an Endurance point, though you're already maxed out. (194) Take the slower route to the northwest. You'll gain '''three Meals '(Backpack).' (2) You have Alchemy, but you don't need the Karmo Potion. You lose an Endurance point. (71) You have Alchemy, (144) Use Sorcery. Use a Tarama Seed to avoid losing a Willpower point. You'll get a '''Mind Gem '(Special Item) (250) You don't have the Chaksu Pipes. (53) Aid Sado in his struggle against the Shadakine. (91) Use Alchemy. (207) Use Enchantment against the Shadakine. (146) Regardless of which number you pick on the Random Number Table, the result is the same; a loss of two Willpower points, which you can use a Tarama seed to avoid. You'll gain one Endurance (returning you to full health) and one Willpower point, and get two 'potions of Laumspur '(Herb Pouch). You don't need any more Meals or another Rope, you can't take a second Backpack, and you already have a second weapon and thus don't need the Short Sword or Sheath. (81) Continue. (16) Either do as Urik suggests, or trap your pursuer before sleeping. (214) Eat a Meal, and then since you now have room in your Backpack, gather supplies before going any further. (32) You have a 40% chance of getting four Meals, a 30% chance of getting six Meals, and a 30% of getting more food than you can carry, but it doesn't matter since you only have room for 'one Meal '(Backpack). (111) Use Evocation at the cost of three Willpower points, which you can use a Tarama Seed to avoid. (72) You have Alchemy and Azawood Leaves; you use one, and lose a Willpower point and two Endurance points. (291) Continue. (59) Use Alchemy and an Azawood Leaf. You'll lose one Willpower and one Endurance point. (52) Cross the bridge. (186) Don't use your Rope. (124) Humour the Gatekeeper. (104) Continue along the main street. (73) Use Prophecy at the cost of one Willpower point. You might have one Tarama Seed left. (231) Evade combat by running into a side street. (84) Climb a wooden stair that leads up to one of the walkways. You'll lose an Endurance point. Use a potion of Laumspur to restore four Endurance points and return to full health. (41) Don't make a light from your Staff. You eat a Meal. (26) Walk down the stairs. (284) Continue with your bluff. (76) Accept. (108) Enter either passage, left or right. (184 or 248) Go back along the passage to look for Hugi. (161) Look for Hugi in the banqueting room. (94) Look for Hugi in the throne room. (168) Pass through the wall of flames. You'll get a 'Book '(Backpack) and 'Black Rod '(Special Item). (103) Use Prophecy. (224) You possess the Black Rod. You've expended one Willpower point in the use of Prophecy. (148) Pass through the door. (267) Take the passage leading west to get a 'Silver Knife '(Special Item). (37) Take the passage leading east. (46) Examine the sack to get a 'Gold Tooth '(Special Item). (245) Evade the Scree Wyrm. (243) Don't try to help Samu. (85) You have a Rope. (272) Use the Black Rod. (229) Fire a beam at the Kleasa using the power of the Black Rod. (264) On second thought, stop your attack and go back and either throw the Black Rod at the Kleasa, or give the Black Rod to the Kleasa.... (310)...and you've won! Congratulations. Category:Walkthrough